The Demon Bride
by DevilWriter N
Summary: Mission File No. 113: Strange happenings occur one dark night at the local strip bar. Will Dante solve the mystery? Short story for DMC mission events that take place between the game story. Post DMC1. DantexTrish, DantexOC


A/N: Hi All, I intended this to be a short story done in a fashion that it would be a 'mission' file in between the DMC games. I have a few of these rolling around in my head, so here is the first I chose to write. I managed to settle on the Prologue, so I hope you enjoy the set up. Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy, more to come...

Yours Truly,

N.

* * *

Devil May Cry: Mission File No. 113

The Demon Bride

_Note: This mission takes place after the first DMC game timeline. _

_Dante and Trish have now been working together for a few missions and business seems to be steady. _

_This is one of their early missions._

Devil May Cry and respective characters property of Capcom. OCs and story concept property of myself, DevilWriter N.

**Prologue**

The music pulsed and thumped loudly.

So loud that any other sounds anyone or anything was making couldn't be heard. The girls on the stage moved to the rhythm being pounded out from the speakers surrounding them. Swaying and swinging on the poles, the painted vixens teased the front row of men as they sipped on their drinks and occasionally tucked tokens of monetary affection into the girls panty straps.

Other attentive men were seated around the room at Jays Go Go. It was an oddly slow Friday night and normally they would take in almost a full house. It must be something to do with the weather. It was dark, very dark out. Almost as if street lights didn't matter tonight. The air was wet and musty and it had been raining steady for some time.

The manager in the back hastily motioned for the next girl to get on stage as the music changed, while the two girls that were dancing got off and scurried to the back dressing room.

As the next girl on stage began her performance, she felt a sudden change in the air temperature around her. Even under the hot lights of the stage, the air had suddenly become cold. So cold, that she briefly forgot her moves and had to quickly correct her dance. She didn't think anyone really noticed.

The temperature steadily continued to drop as she performed her routine. Now the air felt frigid, like winter. She confusingly glanced at her arms as she hugged the pole on stage, and noticed she was covered in goose bumps. When she looked out at the front crowd, she thought that they seemed confused as well. _Were they feeling it too?_ She tried to keep up her performance but the temperature was making it very difficult to move and concentrate. She then looked over at the manager standing to the rear of the stage. He shrugged his shoulders and flapped his hand at her to continue on.

Trying her hardest to ignore the strange temperature shift, she continued on with her exhibition, swinging and twirling around the pole to the pounding rhythm. Dismounting from the pole, she planted her platformed heels into a wide stance on the stage floor. She gyrated her hips in sync with the beat, then threw her head down. The next time she flipped her head back from her dance move, she looked out at the crowd and saw ... no one. Black mist had covered the floor and was rising, making its way toward the stage. This made her freeze more than the air as she grasped and clung to the pole in confusion.

Suddenly there were screams. Even with the music pumping at such a loud volume, she heard the screams. Confused but now frightened, she couldn't see anything but the flashing colored lights of the stage and the black mist now creeping up on the platform in front of her.

Completely surrounded by the mist with no where to move to, she threw her hands up to her ears to stop listening to the screams and sounds of unseen agony coming from what seemed to be all around her. She dropped to her knees and closed her eyes and began to scream and cry herself.

Then after a few seconds, she managed to open her eyes.

The mist was gone. The screaming stopped. The music thumped on. And there out in the crowd where the men were once seated, were corpses. Completely drained of life, now mere bodies looking like they were mummified. She gazed around in disbelief at each terrible corpse with the look of writhing pain and horror dried into their faces. Not being able to believe what she was seeing in front of her, she was unable to move. The music still playing on, seemed almost inappropriate now to the scene in front of her.

After a few seconds from her shock, she tried to get up. A large black mass of a creature suddenly swooped toward her from the back of the seating area, screeching and making a terrible sound. Before she could let out a scream, there was a loud_ 'BOOM_' that echoed from behind the approaching creature. It made her jump and let out a yelp. The black mass dropped to the floor just a few feet in front of her and laid still.

"You all right?" a male voice yelled over the music from the back of the room.

She looked up, dazed with wide eyes, from staring at the black creature laying on the floor in front of her. Casually walking toward her from the back of the room with a shot gun slung over his shoulder, was a curious man in a long red trench coat with white hair.


End file.
